New Years Activities
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Hermione and Sirius find themselves entertaining each other to pass the lonely New Years night by. Reviews please!


"Have a good night!" Hermione called from the doorway of 12 Grimmauld Place. Closing the door on the escaped residents she leaned her head back and smiled. The house was empty. Peace and quiet was all around. Taking a long comforting breath in she looked around before cheering slightly and running as quick as she could up the house stairs and towards the library.

Swinging the door open Hermione let out a small scream. "Sirius!" she yelped in surprise. "You're...here!"

Sirius looked up from the couch across the room and smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Why?" Hermione asked rather sharply. Silently scolding herself she asked again but politely, "Sorry but why are you not out with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Sirius responded.

"I just wanted a quiet night, not really up for any parties," Hermione replied. "Now you answer."

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but I do believe there may be a bit of an uproar if a wanted 'murderer' is partying it up in London," Sirius said sarcastically.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. Of course he couldn't go out. No one wants him to go back to Azkaban.

"Oh yeah sorry," Hermione mumbled. Standing awkwardly in the doorway of the room Hermione looked nervously around.

As Hermione got over the small surprise of finding someone else in the house she noticed the strong sweet smell of fire whiskey filling her nostrils.

"I can go to my room and get out your hair." Sirius suddenly asked, sensing Hermione's original want to relax and chill out in the library. "Do you wan' me to go?" he asked slurring his words slightly.

"No, no its fine, really!" Hermione quickly stated. "I'll just cosy up with a book over here," she said pointing out the sofa on the opposite side of the room to Sirius.

A slight disappointment flashed in Sirius eyes but he nodded and went back to his book.

Hermione self consciously walked over to the large bookshelf on the wall and scanned the various titles. Finding one on the top shelf she was drawn to Hermione stretched up to attempt a grab at it. Her perfect curves moved sensually as she tried to reach up and she was certain her mid-thigh skirt was rising up, 'thank Merlin for thick black tights!' she thought. However missing it on more than one occasion she was surprised when two strong hands found their way to her hips and squeezed.

"Alright darlin' I'll get this one," Sirius said softly.

Hermione nodded gratefully before being handed the book and sitting down on the sofa. As she curled her feet up underneath her, her mind raced with what had happened. The brief touch sent her mind into a world of its own. Shaking her head slightly she knocked any illicit thoughts out of her mind. 'C'mon Hermione! What's wrong with me tonight?' she thought.

Interrupting her thoughts Sirius held up the half empty bottle of fire whiskey, "Want a dram?"

Hermione looked at the bottle and smiled. 'Why not?' It's not as if her night was going to get much better. "Yeah okay, thanks!" she said as Sirius poured a long glass and using his wand levitated it over to her. Grabbing it in mid air Hermione took it to her nose and smelt, 'here goes nothing,' she thought before quickly knocking back the shot. Her throat burned and before long she was coughing and spluttering. Sirius laughed before pouring another glass and sending it over to her. Once recovering Hermione took the glass and before long the pair were sitting knocking back strong drinks together.

Hermione awoke with a start. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep or even for how long but as soon as her eyes opened she could feel the inside of her head banging like a drum.

"Ergh," she moaned. Looking around the room her eyes settled on Sirius who was now leant over a large box. "Sirius? How long have I been asleep?"

Sirius turned and smiled at the washed out look on her face, "Alright love?" he asked with a chuckle. "And only about half an hour, its fine we've not hit the New Year quite yet."

"What are you doing with that thing?" She asked curiously lifting her pained head off the arm rest and slowly standing up.

Sirius chuckled, "well, I found this in the corner of the room and thought it was perfect for tonight." Moving out of the way he revealed an old, quite large gramophone equipped with a vinyl record. "I found it in the street many years ago and refurbished it for use, it's some sort of muggle music maker but I'm not entirely sure how it works. There's a large needle and horn."

Hermione couldn't help it but a large wave of giggles crashed over her. Oh how she was never going to get used to wizards total interest in small muggle objects. "It's a bit old fashioned," she laughed walking over to the confused man. "My granddad used to have one, let me have a go," she said moving him out of the way.

She made quick work of the old player and in no time a sweet unrecognisable melody was filling the room. She turned triumphantly to Sirius, "Simple!"

He grumbled something unintelligent in return but smiled all the same. Without warning he whisked Hermione round into a tight grip and began swaying with her to the music.

She laughed merrily and settled her head on his chest quite comfortably. They danced and twirled and cuddled up and before long they were standing still in the middle of the room wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mmm," Hermione mumbled quite contently.

Suddenly the clock on the wall chimed and startled both of them. "Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed and Hermione could feel his body jump with shock.

"Midnight," Hermione stated. "Happy new year!"

"Happy new year 'Mione," Sirius said softly in her ear. Hermione looked up and saw his eyes alight with passion. Moving in she placed a tender kiss on his cheek hesitating slightly. Neither backed away and Sirius nervously moved and kissed her gently on the lips. To his great pleasure Hermione responded and the pair began a sweet loving kiss.

After a short while the pair stopped and Hermione placed her head back on his chest. They stood in happy bliss.

"I love new years!" Sirius exclaimed after a while. Hermione nodded and Sirius bent his head forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Looking up into his eyes Hermione couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.

He looked into her eyes and for the first time in decades felt the burden of pain and loss lifted. Kissing her on the lips Hermione was quick to respond and soon granted him access. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and although the burning heat of fire whiskey remained on their lips they could taste the affection and passion on each other as well.

Without hesitation or clumsy inexperience Sirius lowered down before picking Hermione up by the thighs and letting her wrap them round his waist. He turned and pressed her back against the bookshelf on the wall kissing her energetically as they went.

Hermione moaned into the kiss and enjoyed his intimacy when his hands began exploring her body. For a split second Hermione got annoyed that her arms had to remain round his neck to hold her up but then the idea of him being 100% in control hit her and she smiled gaining a cheeky grin back from him.

His hands were quick and covered her body. His fingers delved into spaces between them and caressed every inch of her clothed body. Pulling his head back to look into her eyes a look of seriousness flashed across his stormy eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked considerately.

Hermione tried to kiss him but he stopped her with a finger to her lips. Pressing down on her chin to open up her mouth he kissed her letting his tongue flick over her lips. "Tell me."

"I want you," she replied confidently.

Kissing her again he grabbed at the top of her tights on the inside of one leg and pulled making a rather large hole in them.

"How much?" he asked her fiercely. Sweet passion had suddenly took a turn over to desperate need for each other and Sirius tried to control his voice but couldn't stop his mind working over the beautiful young witch in front of him.

It took a moment to register his words as Hermione got over the shock of his actions. She could feel herself getting wetter at his words. "So much," was all she could manage. "Please!"

Sirius himself was finding himself becoming harder and his self control was hitting new highs as he resisted the animalistic urge to take her there and then. Taking his index finger on his right hand he placed it into her mouth and Hermione instinctively closed round it sucking gently. Then with his other hand he reached down and placed his hand up the gap in her tights and rested it over her underwear. He could feel her moistness and growled lowly. "You're going to have to do better than that darlin'" he said deeply. "We can easily just go back to reading."

At the notion Hermione clamped her teeth down on his finger, biting playfully but making sure he got the full extent of her need for him. Sirius threw his head back and howled. "Fucking tease!" he barked before slipping two fingers under her clothes and thrusting them into her.

Hermione gasped and tightened her grip round his neck. As he began getting into a rhythm her hips matched his powerful fingers and Hermione had to twist her fingers into his fine hair and pull to release some building up tension. Sirius growled and worked his fingers hard into her.

It wasn't long before Hermione's first orgasm crashed down on her and she shook over his fingers as he held her up easily. Placing a kiss on her sweaty lips he let her recover before moving.

As she calmed down Hermione lent her head back on the bookshelf panting. Opening her eyes she looked into his eyes and saw the saw urgent want in him which soon got her hot and excited from him. "I want _you_ in me!" she gasped. "All of you."

Sirius needed no more encouragement and grabbing her sweet firm bum he moved the pair of them onto the couch. His hands were quick to undo his own belt and trousers pulling them down slightly so his hard member could spring free. Hermione hadn't long to take in the full extent of his size as he ripped a bigger hole in her tights and with one hand he moved her underwear out of the way as the other hand guided his tip to her entrance.

"One word and we can stop this now," he said truthfully.

Hermione reached up a hand and dragged his head to her, he allowed her and she moved his head so her mouth was at ear level. Biting hi ear lobe gently she caressed his clothed chest before whispering hotly into his ear "fuck me!"

Sirius trusted into her in one swift movement. He gave no time to adjust as he pulled fully out then back in again and started a quick powerful rhythm. Before long Hermione was meeting his thrusts with her hips and having to hold on to his shoulders to stay still on the couch.

They grinded and thrust together until Sirius called out her name and the pair came crashing down together from their extreme highs. Sirius collapsed down and Hermione held his weight briefly until he moved onto an elbow to release her.

Brushing a hair off her face he kissed her nose, "you're gorgeous," he stated matter-of-factly. Hermione blushed as Sirius spoke again, "want to move this into my room?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and as Sirius got off her he pulled her up to stand. Going to the door Hermione's legs wobbled from the previous excursion. "Sirius," she mumbled blushing again.

He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead, "you okay?"

"I will be," she replied. Without any real effort Sirius grabbed her and lifter her into his arms. "Sirius!" she said in shock.

"Well it gets you to bed quicker!" he quipped.

She giggled at his boyish nature, "I've never don an animagi before," she said as he carried her up the stairs to his room.

Before entering Sirius stopped and looked at her with a playful smile dancing across his lips, "Guess we'll have to do it doggy style then!" and with a wink he kicked the door open to reveal the night of pleasure lying ahead.


End file.
